Préquel Ann : Descendante du D et du démon
by Gol D Aiko
Summary: Comment aurait été la vie de Ace si sa mère n'était pas morte à sa naissance ? Et que, suite à une promesse, elle se serait occupée d'une certaine princesse ? Est-ce que Ace aurait toute cette rancune envers son père, s'il avait été entouré de gens connaissant vraiment le Roi des Pirates ? Venez le découvrir ici. [Préquel de Ann : Descendante du D et du démon]


**Prologue**

* * *

 **NDA : Comme promis, je viens de vous poster le prologue de _Préquel : Ann : La Descendante du D et du démon_. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et que vous laisserez quelques reviews. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer :_ _Malheureusement, One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Seule cette histoire qui vient tout droit de mon esprit farfelus m'appartient._

* * *

Une nuit, sur une île reculée de South Blue, dans une maison à l'écart d'un petit village :

« -Et pourquoi non ?

-Si je pars maintenant, ils sauront que c'est moi, c'est une évidence. Pour sa sécurité, ainsi que pour celle de ton pays, je ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant en tout cas…

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises voyons, personne ne peut se douter que c'est toi qui porte cet enfant. Personne ne t'as jamais vu avec cet homme, tous trouveraient ça idiot de te soupçonner. »

Cela faisait des heures qu'elles avaient cette discussion et elles ne faisaient que tourner autour du pot.

Au départ, elle était venue ici pour aider son amie à s'enfuir de cette île qui était devenu prison. Cependant, cette dernière refusait catégoriquement son aide, prétextant ne pas vouloir les mettre en danger, elle, son royaume et plus encore… Lui.

Lui le dernier souvenir et l'unique trésor qu'il lui ait laissé. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas tombée dans une dépression à la mort de son amant.

Depuis longtemps, elles étaient amies et elle comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais elle était sûre que ces stupides soldats du Gouvernement Mondial ne feraient rien contre elle.

Après tous, elle était déjà rentrée plus d'une fois avec elle à Alabasta, alors, les villageois ne trouveraient pas ça étrange et puis, aucun d'eux ne savaient pour sa relation avec cet homme que la plupart d'entre eux qualifiaient de démon. Elle avait tant de fois refusé les avances des villageois, pourquoi aurait-elle cédée aux avances de ce monstre ? Eh bien, personne ne connaissait la vérité à ce sujet en dehors de l'équipage du « monstre » en question, son mari et elle-même à sa connaissance.

De plus, Alabasta était l'un des pays les plus pacifique des océans et un très bon allié du Gouvernement. Pourquoi est-ce que la famille royale déciderait de cacher, intentionnellement, la compagne du Roi des Pirates ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

De plus, elle avait déjà dépassé le temps habituel d'une grossesse. Elle en était à onze mois au lieu de neuf. Elle mettait non seulement sa vie à elle en danger, mais aussi celle de cet enfant.

Depuis l'exécution de Roger, elle passait la plupart de son temps sur la route entre Alabasta et Batteria pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie et tenter de la ramener avec elle pour qu'elle puisse accoucher sans problème, mais alors qu'aujourd'hui elle pensait trouver son amie avec un nourrisson, elle avait découvert que celle-ci repoussait depuis deux mois maintenant, la fin de cette grossesse et était déterminée à la repousser autant de temps que les soldats étaient sur l'île.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé d'insister encore plus cette fois-ci. Si Rouge continuait ainsi, elle allait y rester, elle et bien entendu, cet enfant.

« -Ils soupçonnent n'importe qui. Les femmes mariées, les femmes qui sont tombées enceintes alors qu'il n'était pas venu sur l'île depuis des mois. J'ai même entendu, au tout début, qu'ils supposaient que s'était moi la mère. Ils m'ont à l'œil depuis. Je ne peux pas risquer nos vies. Si le Gouvernement apprend que toi et Cobra vous m'aidez, Alabasta sera alors un ennemi, et vous ne pourrez plus vivre en paix. Je t'en supplie Titi, laisse-moi faire. J'étais au courent de ce qui se passerait si Roger dévoilait qu'il allait être père. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le sache, c'est moi qui l'aie forcé à en parler. J'étais tout à fait consciente des risques.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser faire ça, Rouge. C'est du suicide. Je serai plus rassurée si tu étais avec un médecin qui s'occuperait de toi et qui te ferait accoucher sans problème, maintenant. Tu ne comprends pas que tu mets ta vie mais aussi celle de votre enfant en danger ?!

-Si, je ne le comprends que trop bien, Titi, sanglota Rouge. Et je comprends aussi que tu ne souhaites que mon bien… _Shikashi_ … je ne peux pas en plus te mettre en danger…

-Oui, je le sais, Rouge, calme toi, je t'en supplie, chuchota la bleue en prenant l'autre femme dans ses bras. »

Et, durant toute cette fin de nuit, les deux femmes ne dirent pratiquement plus rien. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Rouge avait pris sa décision et Titi le savait très bien. Et elle se devait de respecter les choix de son ami.

* * *

Neuf mois plus tard, la marine avait décidé de s'en aller. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, selon certains habitants de Batteria, surtout pour une certaine personne.

Rouge pourrait enfin, dans très peu de temps, tenir son enfant dans les bras.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que les soldats étaient rentrés et elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre en paix avec son enfant – _leur enfant_.

Le jour de leur retrait, elle avait immédiatement contacté son amie d'Alabasta pour lui annoncer la nouvelle même si cette dernière était surtout soulagée de savoir son amie saine et sauve. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé. La dernière fois avait dut être il y a cinq de cela, lorsque la bleue lui avait annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle : elle était enceinte de trois mois. Elle lui avait décrit la réaction de Cobra et, étrangement, il avait eu la même réaction que son défunt Roger : il s'était évanoui. Elles en étaient toutes deux venus à la conclusion que la majorité des hommes étaient ainsi, ou alors, il avait fallu qu'elles tombent toutes les deux sur les hommes les plus mal préparés pour cette nouvelle… Ce sujet restait encore à débattre.

Son amie l'avait appelée suite à sa lettre, lui disant qu'elle se mettait en route de suite. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son amie aussi enthousiaste et heureuse. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

Et aujourd'hui, son enfant n'en pouvait plus de rester en elle, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger dehors et à présent, il voulait voir le monde extérieur de ses propres yeux.

Voilà pourquoi, elle était allongée dans ce lit et profondément perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que des bruits se fassent entendre dans le couloir – _bruits qui réveillèrent même la vieille femme à son chevet_.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut tellement éblouie par la lanterne que tenait l'homme devant elle, qu'elle dut se protéger les yeux avec sa main.

Cet homme était grand et semblait très fort. Elle eut un moment de frayeur en voyant le manteau qu'il portait un manteau qu'elle n'avait vu que trop souvent ces derniers mois.

Lorsque l'homme lui demanda si elle était bien Portgas D. Rouge, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête – _si elle essayait de sortir un quelconque mensonge, sa voix la trahirait, elle en était certaine_.

Cependant, cet homme ne fit rien. A ce même moment, elle eut un doute.

Et si cet homme était celui dont lui avait parlé Roger, ce soldat qu'il était sûr de convaincre à les aider, leur enfant et elle ?

L'inconnu avait dû voir la quiétude sur son visage et deviné l'ombre dans ses pensées car il se présenta. Il dit s'appeler Garp et déclara qu'il s'agissait bien de lui dont Roger lui avait parlé. Il la rassura également en lui disant qu'il n'y avait que lui ici et qu'il avait laissé ses hommes sur le bateau en train de s'enivrer. Pour cette dernière déclaration, elle eut quelque doute sur le fait qu'il soit vice-amiral.

* * *

Il était enfin là, son adorable prince des pirates. Comme elle en avait décidé avec Roger, elle le nomma Ace. _Gol D. Ace_.

De sa fenêtre, elle vit du coin de l'œil, un navire accosté au port mais elle n'en fit rien. Après tous, cela faisait des mois éternellement longs qu'elle attendait ce moment, le moment de pouvoir tenir leur enfant dans ses bras.

Seulement, elle remarqua soudainement que sa vue commençait à ce brouiller et qu'elle perdait ses forces très rapidement. Les voix se faisaient lointaine également, mais elle arrivait toujours à distinguer les cris de son fils qui eux, se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Elle s'allongea.

De toute façon, elle ne tenait plus assise.

Sa vue se faisait de plus en plus mauvaise et les cris d'Ace de plus en plus fort.

Elle entendit vaguement une porte s'ouvrir et cru entendre des voix qui l'appelaient.

Elle n'en fit rien et ferma les yeux.

Elle n'avait plus de force et voulait se reposer quelques heures.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'avait pas su exactement où elle pouvait bien être. Il lui avait fallu attendre de voir Titi pour comprendre qu'à présent, elle était à Alabasta.

Elle se rappelle encore de la première question qu'elle eut posée à son amie : _où est mon fils ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Son amie lui avait alors répondu, avec un magnifique sourire qu'Ace allait très bien, qu'il était en grande forme. Cependant, son sourire diminua lorsqu'elle dû lui annoncer que le vice-amiral de la Marine avait emmené son fils chez des personnes de confiance qui sauraient prendre soins de lui le temps qu'elle recouvre ses forces.

Elle se rappelle toujours du poids qui s'était alors enlevé de ses épaules lors de la réponse de son amie.

Elle lui avait alors expliqué tous ce qui c'était passé durant ces trois dernières semaines, comme quoi, lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver à Batteria et elle l'avait trouvée presqu'inconsciente dans son lit avec son fils, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Elle lui dit aussi qu'avant de venir sur South Blue, elle était allée trouver l'ancien médecin de Roger et l'avait prié de venir avec elle et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était toujours en vie. _Il fallait qu'elle remercie Crocus de l'avoir sauvé lorsqu'elle le reverrait_.

Ensuite, lorsque Crocus déclara au bout d'environ une semaine que son état s'était amélioré et que, par ce fait, elle pouvait alors voyager, ils avaient levés l'ancre et étaient retournés à Alabasta.

Et cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Et cela lui faisait déjà quatre semaines aujourd'hui sans son fils.

* * *

C'était un jour heureux pour le royaume d'Alabasta, mais malheureusement, il s'agissait également d'un jour funeste.

Le royaume était heureux. Leur princesse était enfin née.

Mais, malgré tout, tous étaient tristes, car, en ce jour de joie, leur reine venait de mourir en donnant naissance.

Le royaume tout entier était donc en deuil.

* * *

Avant de mourir, Titi avait demandé à son amie de veiller sur sa fille et son mari. Elle voulait que Vivi devienne une grande princesse forte et courageuse, qu'elle ait un grand sens de la justice mais qu'elle soit tout autant gentille et douce pour le royaume.

Elle lui avait promis. Elle avait accepté les dernières volontés de sa meilleure amie et tacherait de tenir parole.

Cependant, elle ne pourrait jamais élever deux enfants en bas âge.

Elle essayerait de convaincre les gens qui s'occupent de son fils de s'occuper de lui encore un petit moment, même si ça lui fendait le cœur.

De plus, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute ses forces, et elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire un voyage jusqu'à East Blue dans son état – _autant physique que moral_.

* * *

 **NDA : Alors ? Vos remarques ?**

 **Personnellement, je suis assez fière de ce prologue. Après, ce n'est que moi...**

 **J'espère que vous me laissez quelques petites reviews.**

 **Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps pour la mise à jour, mais je ne vous promet rien.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Ja Ne, Minna-san :)**


End file.
